Hatter's Story
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: You know the story in her eyes, but what about the Hatter? His side is much different from what you know in the books and other stories. HatterOC. Hatter/Alice
1. Chapter 1

You have heard the story about a young girl named Alice? How she went down a hole, because her curiosity took the best of her; following a white rabbit, which led her to a place that I call home. A place where everything you can dream of is true and nightmares can actually come alive. What is this place? What is this story? It is a story of love, a story of nightmares, a story of one girl and her dreams and trying to find her way home. This is Wonderland, and this is my part of the story. My part, but told in a different way than what has been told. A story told in a way that many books might not have said about this certain girl named Alice. Things that were different then what the original story was about. This is my part, and the many things that have also happened while she was on her visit. 

"Who is this…this Girl!" the queen of hearts shouted in rage. Her already purple face turning a bright pink at this point. "You…spades!" her big finger pointed to a black ace of spades. "Did you go and fetch me the Hatter like you were suppose to?" she asked, her voice turning more calm by the sound of my name passing through her big red lips.

The spades never got me, I was always in the room that day watching around, looking around to see what this human girl got us into. It was even crazier than how Wonderland usually is. A small quite smirk rose on the Queens face as she finally noticed my aura, my presence in the room. 

"Y…your majesty I did go to the garden home b…b…bu…but his sister said he was not there, so I left." The spade seemed flushed with fear, and all I could do was laugh in the small shadow that I was in, trying not to blow my cover. 

The queen's face started to blow up like a balloon again, but soon she calmed down, holding her hand in her face trying not to show her real emotion of laughter. 

"Just…leave please, you're bothering me oh so very much, and for once I am not in a mood to chop off your head." She growled that last part which I found very humorous.

The spade nodded, with a big gulp that echoed through out the hall. Hell I even heard it, and I was hidden in the shadows. It was interesting to see how fast a card can run when it's in fear. The queen really wasn't a bad person, just loved to scare people. Most of the time it was an act, but some times she was a really mean person, that I couldn't even deal with. For someone like me that is a really big deal. 

"My Mad Hatter, won't you come out to play?" she asked sweetly, her voice almost sounding magical like a music box my sister had. Finally she called me out from my hiding spot, and I was not egger to come out, but I did anyway like the big fool I am.

"Yes milady?" A grimace came onto my face, as those words came through my mouth.

"You have been here the whole time?" 

"Maybe I have, Maybe I haven't, I mean you were asking for me anyway were you not?" 

"I was, but I'm happy you're here my sweet…I need a small favor from you…a small, small favor if you may?"

"First tell me the favor and I will think about it please?" I asked moving away from each step of hers, but then backed onto a wall. 

"Well my dear I want you to charm a young girl. The one thing you are is the lady killer in your family, as well as Hare, but I give this job to you for I know you can wheel her in…" The queen spoke looking at her bright red nails as if this was nothing new to her. The Queen always used me for tasks that involved girls, and helping her out It was something I didn't want to do, but it seemed like a challenge and that's what I live for the most in life; A challenge. 

"Show me her dear Queen, and I shall make my choice upon that." I smiled through the gritting of my teeth. She made me go through something like this before, and I failed. Not completely, but I still failed, which I hate. "But it mind boggles me that someone like you would still want me to do you a favor after what happened the last time…" I chimed my voice in, watching her turn on her heal with a fake, but almost sweet smile on her face. You could even see the beads of sweat that came off her face, as she stared right into my eyes. 

"The past is the past right, my green eye friend?" she nodded looking into her mirror named Kai. 

"Kai…show me this pathetic girl that disturbs Wonderland?" she asked with the role of her eye.

In the golden frame the head of a woman came. Her transparent complexions seem to brighten up the dirty glass that she occupied. She was a small woman with many words of wisdom. Kai was once a beautiful, smart, and young witch that once roamed Wonderland. Until one night she had a bounty on her head from the queen, wanting her killed for wanting to over throne her. I remember that day when Kai begged for her life. Her head on the cutting board ready to be chopped with one big slice. She begged and begged, until she saw a mirror. With one quick spell her whole body transformed into the mirror, and ever since she has been working for the queen. The queen did make a bargain for her though. If Kai helped her in any shape or form, she will set her free, but as years went by Kai is still in the mirror, wanting to come out desperately

"Kai, I want you to show me the girl." The queen asked politely, a sweet smile drawn upon her face, even if it was fake as anything. 

"Your majesty I don't understand what girl you speak of…there are many girls that roam Wonderland." The mirror replied nodding its transparent head as she spoke. 

"Kai, you know which girl" she said, the queen's temper almost to the flare, but not quite there yet. That was the one funny thing about Kai she always knew how to push the queen to her breaking points. She always does it just for kicks.  
"No, milady I do not understand?"

"That human girl who is running around in my land trying to make a mess!"  
"Oh milady, you mean Alice!" The mirror perked up by the sound of her name.

The queen's temper came down an ounce, but I knew just one more smart remark from Kai would start that whole uproar again. 

"Hatter this is not funny!" the queen roared noticing my smirk, but what else was there to even do, it was funny, and even Kai knew it.

"I'm sorry milady, I didn't mean to." 

"Good, now Kai, will you please show me this girl?" she asked sweetly, but that fake sweet once again, which she did a lot of the times when she wanted something. 

"Yes milady." she smiled with a nod. The transparent image disappeared only showing the image of the forest which my garden was located. 

"I don't see anything?" I chimed my voice in getting inpatient as the time passed, and nothing was coming upon the mirror. 

"Be patient my dear one…" she said, for the queen is not the one to tell me about patience in life. 

Kai's snicker came to my ears as a small yet what looked like to be a young, blond girl came into my view. As I stared at her, my heart started to beat like no other. She was the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen. Her face looked white as porcelain. Her lips were tainted red, and her eyes looked like small oceans that I just wanted to dive myself into. She had hair like gold, which fell down her shoulders in big waves. Her dress was blue and white with little black shoes. She looked like an angel in my eyes; she looked like a beautiful angel without wings. Just one look at her and I knew only one name that came to my mind

"Madison." Her name came from my lips, the name of the one girl that captured my heart, the mistake that made my last failure. The last girl the queen wanted me to court and bring to her.

"That name should never be spoken in my home again!" the queen heard me, and now was starting to get mad. "You wasted so much time on her, and she was even worse then this girl!"

"That girl was the love of my life!" I argued holding back my anger for now. I knew my temper, and if it was to show to the queen, that would have been something bad.

"Calm down my love, you know that girl was bad, that's why you fell for her. You knew she was here to spread her dreams and her nightmares. She even changed you into a killer. That's what she dreamt and that's what you became" her temper didn't rise an inch, just her voice putting me in my place,

It was true that the other human girl Madison made me into a killer, but I was one before that, and even the queen knew that.

"She made you try and kill your own queen."

My eyes roamed the mirror once more looking at the angel that looked lost and helpless. Her face read it all over; she seemed easy to clam her trust. 

"Fine my queen I shall do what you wish." I said. If it was the only way to meet this goddess, this angel then yes I would do anything it took just to talk to her.

"This is good, this is very good" the queen smiled a perfect red smile that seemed to be too sweet to know that it was evil. "Go my dear Hatter, go and tell your sister to get ready for a guest. You know how much your sister likes guest. Make it elaborate as possible you know the way it is when your sister gets to plan parties, especially ones like these." she turned away from me to Kai whose frosty reflection came back, and the image of the angel was gone. "I will get the Cheshire cat to bring her to your home, so be prepared for that please…Wonderland is enough of a hassle without anymore dreams or nightmares to be put in it" she turned to me, giving me a stern look. "My love, do whatever it takes for her to trust you, maybe even…_love_ you" she hesitated that last word knowing how much I hated that word ever since Madison left my life.

"My dear sweet queen, I am your servant, it's my job to do what you wish." The sweetest smile I could possible give her without trying to hard.

The queen's face flushed a bright red taking my hat into her hands and kissing the top of my head. Letting her lipstick burn through my skin like a spell or something, that meant I was hers. 

Out of habit I smiled pulling the black strands of hair back in front of my face, put my hat on and bowed, knowing how much I didn't want to be kissed by someone so vile like her. 

"Now my puppet go, go and bring me this girl!" she ordered me.

"One more thing my queen, what is the girls name?" I asked in anticipation wanting to know this creature's name.

"Alice." She replied with a harsh tone, not even tolerating my presence there anymore. The queen had her moments when she wanted someone there and then when she didn't. "Thank you my queen, I shall do what is it be done." With those last words, a blood red rose slipped from my hands onto the floor, and I rushed out of the hall, starting to run to my garden home where Hare and I lived since we were young.


	2. Chapter 2

"My dear sister, come out I have some news for you." My voice sounded tired not wanting this day to be any longer then what it was. "Please Hare my patience is not good today, I just spoke with the queen, and I have news to tell you" 

A pink and white head popped out from our small home next to our elaborate garden that seemed to over take the house with the big table, tea, cups, and food. This garden was my sister's doing. They may call me the Mad Hatter but it is my sister that is the crazy one most of all in my family. My sister is a very beautiful creature that every man and boy in Wonderland loved to be around, and loved to try and Court. The only thing they couldn't handle her hyper ways and craziness, and plus getting through me was always something that the boys couldn't stand. 

The men always said she had a figure of an hourglass with skin flawless, smooth, and the color of mocha. Her hair was black, like mine and very curly as mine was straight. People never believe that are twins.

"Yes, my brother?" her voice seemed to shake at my tone of voice. 

"Hare, we are having a guest. The queen wants me to do another job for her involving a human girl again." 

Hare's eyes widened the shimmering blue and pink eye shadow glowing brightly off her green eyes that matched mine so perfectly. 

"No, brother not another one…you almost killed that other girl and almost harmed the queen!" she blurted, pawing her way over to me and resting her head on my lap. "I don't want you to kill anymore, you know your condition."

As soon as I was about to argue with her, she opened her mouth again, cutting me off of what I wanted to say. 

"Brother, you can't see blood, if you do you go crazy, and don't you remember what happened to that other human girl!" 

"Hare, I do remember my dear sister, but ever since then I can't get Madison out of my head, maybe something like this can be good for me." I argued but it seemed to not work. My sister had a way with words that made me feel always guilty, no matter what I said. "Listen to me please for once, this might be good, I saw the girl and when I looked at her I felt that Madison has come back into my life in this girl. She was beautiful, and she looked so helpless and sweet." 

"Brother I understand, but…but…" she couldn't argue with me this time. "Hatter, please, just don't fall in love with her" she whispered as a warning.

"My sister, there is no possible way I could fall in love. The one girl that I love is…dead and it's my fault that she is…she went home and died in her mother's arms, not even my arms, but the arms of someone else." My voice dropped, looking down at my sister, petting her head hearing the soft, steady breathing of her. 

"Ok then, what is her name, and give me some type of information my brother." She nodded picking her head from my lap, jumping on the table with a small daisy in her hand like a conductor conducting his band of instruments. 

"Up, up my loves, get up I say!" she started to yell at the teacups, pots and chairs that occupied the area around us. Whirls of color came to life just as my sister called out to them; Blue, Green, Red, Pink, Orange pots, teas and cakes, all bright, and jumping up following her conduction.

"Her name is Alice…that is all I know." 

"Dear brother, what are you still doing here go inside and get dressed for our guest, it is very rude to look they way you are looking" Hare gave me a certain glare that made me want to punch her for joking around with me, but I knew she was kidding.

"Fine, I will go, but this better be done by the time I get out…she will be here soon, the Cheshire Cat is one of very little words, and would want to dump her on us as soon as possible."

"Will do brother!" she exclaimed in the distance as I reached the house, going up to my room. My thoughts the whole time were thinking about Alice. Her beauty just striking me every time I thought about her. 

_"My love, do whatever it takes for her to trust you, maybe even…love you" _Those words echoed through my head, wondering about this word that even my sister was obsessed about _love_. What is it about that word that no one seems to ever get? As if the word was the venom and I was the one spitting it? 

"Brother I see her! I see her!" Hare shouted jumping up and down like the manic she is. 

My eyes rolled as I quickly got dressed in a black suit, with the dress shirt slightly unbuttoned. There was not a better feeling to have then when you put on a fresh new black top hat to make my day very happy. 

"Come, come brother!" she called again, my eyes peering through the window. The small figure of a girl came into view. The angel was finally here, and for a moment I forgot what it was like to have that feeling of looking at someone and thinking how perfect they could be. Of coarse my sister was the first to get to her. Almost scaring the girl to death with her crazy or at least I thought in my mind. The girl seemed excited to be there, and seemed happy to be surrounded by my sister, which was very odd. Not even Madison when she first met my sister took a liking to her.

"Brother come please, it is rude to keep our guest waiting!" Hare called out waving her arms trying to get my attention. What she didn't know is that I did see her, and it was clear that I didn't care. 

"Oh well, might as well meet her…" I whispered to myself looking back out the window once more. My heart started to beat fast, and for the first time it felt nice. "Hare my dear sister I'm coming down now." I shouted back, trying to sound sweet instead of the conniving Hatter that I really am. 

Carefully and slow I walked down the steps, out of my home and into the garden where this angel was staying, talking to my sister as if they were best friends reuniting after a long time. I waited in the shadows like normal just to star at her for a few moments. She was even more beautiful in person. Her eyes were not only like an ocean, but they glittered, her face was bright and cheerful, and her laugh sounded like magic. 

It wasn't long till Hare finally noticed my scent and knew I was hiding from everyone. 

"Brother Get out now and meet our new guest Alice!" she smiled brightly. Every tooth of hers showing, which meant she was in a good mood.

"Good day." Alice smiled brightly, that angel voice so smooth, and beautiful, my heart started to beat even faster now. 

"Brother Young Alice wished you good day and all you do is stare at her, now my brother that's not very nice." Hare spoke. Braking me train of thought as well as sounding like our mother when she scolded me for staring at the queen, or any women in that fact when I was younger and women were the objects of my affection. Just the fact that she said that made me want to punch her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude, it's just a beautiful lady like you is very hard to come around." I smiled sweetly half lying through my teeth. It seemed to be working. The young angel smiled sweetly, making a small giggling sound that even Madison made when I told her that to. A flush of rose color kept onto her cheeks, making her face glow brightly. She indeed was beautiful, that was no lie. 

"Good day Mr. Hatter, I'm Alice. Alice Liddell." She smiled brightly, her voice sounded sweet like sugar that I just wanted to taste. 

"Beautiful name." I nodded with a slight bow holding her hand in my gloved one, pressing it slightly to my lips for a soft kiss. 

Her face went brighter, not knowing how to react which was normal for any girl I seemed to charm. It was working though, she was begging to be comfortable around me and it was beautiful. She seemed to enjoy being flattered by a boy like me and it was nice to see that on her face. After that I knew I was in a long road ahead of me. All I wanted to do was protect her, and hold her in my arms and shield her from the Queen and anything bad in Wonderland. She was the cause of some of the nightmares that came here, but I didn't care, I wanted to shield her from those too. It was like Madison was back again, but I promised myself, and my sister that I wouldn't fall in love, and that was true.

"Come, come! It's time for tea and fun!" Hare smiled grabbing Alice away from me, and throwing her down to the chairs. A smile stayed on my lips, looking as the angel was being entertained by the sister and all the cups, and such around her. From time to time, she looked towards me with a huge smile, and soft giggles that seemed to fill my ears like music softly playing. Hare knew how to take things away from me and play with them on her own. 

I didn't want to leave, but I had to go to see Kai, and ask more about this girl.

Besides Hare, Kai was the only other person who knew me very well. Before she was put into the mirror, I was very good friends with her, and she did teach me some spells and such that I have found very useful for when I turned into the monster I really am. We became very close friends before her fiancé was beheaded by the Queen because of his treason of bringing young girls into Wonderland to over throw the Queen. It was him that opened a portal making young curious girls wonder in her and make a mess. It was him that I am grateful for bringing Madison to me, as well as Alice now. 


	3. Chapter 3

I hid in the shadows making my way out of the garden, and into the castle halls, dodging guards who patrolled the area where Kai's mirror was kept, other wise known as the mirror room. With a flick of my wrist I was in front of the mirror, another one of Kai's tricks that she taught me.

"Kai wake up… I need you, please" My voice sounded desperate and pleading. 

The mirror shook slightly as a frosty face appeared with a sleepy expression. 

"What…." She murmured shaking her head finally realizing it was me. "Mr. Hatter! What in the queen's name are you doing here!" she squalled, her ghost like head shaking.

"Kai if you don't shut your mouth I will personally break this mirror, and you shall not be in this world any more, instead a pile of glass on the floor." I whispered low, my voice sounding nervous. Usually I would never make threats to my friends but I had to for her to shut it.

Her eyes went wide looking at me as if insulted when she has been threatened much worse. 

"Don't you dare give me that look!" I snarled my temper rising when it didn't really need to be. 

"Well love for you to be acting this way towards me something must have seriously happened." She sighed, her sarcastic self finally coming back. "Ok well at least let me get out of this godforsaken mirror"  
With a small mumble of words, the glass became foggy, and soon the fog came into a tall thin figure that stood before me. 

"You got out of the mirror?" I asked with amazement circling the figure that stood before me, not fully realizing that it was the real Kai. 

"Hatter it is me for goodness sake. I could have gotten out of that mirror any time I wanted to. I didn't need the Queen's permission. I made it seem that way so she could have some sense of power." Kai snuffed, her long ruby red hair flowing down her shoulder like a waterfall of red curls. "Listen love what is it that you want?" 

I gaped still, looking at how beautiful Kai really was. I really had forgotten, remembering how much she used to attract the guys all around here with my sister. Many men from far away would come to witness her beauty, her magic, and her talents as a dancer. Out of all the men that came looking at her, she did only choose one, her fiancé Christian that she loved so much. What did it matter to her now thought, he was dead. 

"Yes, I see you have forgotten young Hatter that I looked like this. With Chris gone, and my powers somewhat bonded to this mirror, I really didn't have to rely on the Queen for anything" she chuckled lightly grasping onto my hand, and pulling me up to her face. "Come now young Hatter, is it about young Alice that you want to see?" she asked a devilish look crept onto her smile now.

My face felt flushed, and Kai did see it as well. She always knew how to make me show my emotions, and that is what I hated the most. In my opinion emotions were useless. 

"I see my dear, you really do like her don't you?" she asked with a slight laugh, her hand under my chin raising my head to her beautiful eyes. "I see we have another Madison on our hands huh?"

I didn't dare to look at her but I couldn't help it. "Yeah…." I whispered. "What is it with me and these humans?"

Kai smirked holding my face to hers and kissed me lightly on my head. "You can't help who you love, or what you like. You on the other hand you just like girls that are sweet and innocent so you can corrupt them" she laughed knowing how much in my mind I knew it was true. 

There were always something about sweet young innocent girls that made me want to turn them bad, or in another way I want them to make me the innocent one. It was something that always racked in my brain wondering why the innocent ones were always my taste. 

"Well this is my job I must bring her here for the queen, and right now Kai she is with my sister, so hurry and tell me more about this girl or where she is from or anything like that." My voiced sounded hurried trying to make it sound as my job more than my emotions of curiosity about this wonderful creature. 

"I can tell it's more than that." She giggled, looking back towards the mirror than back to me. "Please be careful is all I ask. This one is different, she is not like Madison."

"What do you mean by that? Madison was a human girl, the same as Alice, how different can human girls be?" 

Kai shook her head in worry, knowing that I didn't grasp the concept of human girls. I out of all people would know the most about girls. How hard could they be to possibly understand?  
"Hatter, listen. Girls are all different, and from what I sense from this one, whatever dreams or thoughts she can make, will be even more mad than the usual, and even more powerful and real like." Kai sighed.

I felt my forehead crease with worry "Worst dreams?" I said, as if they were words that should never be spoken. "I thought that Maddy's dreams were the worst."

Kai sighed once more rolling her eyes. "My dear, dear Hatter, yes she was the worst…the worst part of that dream was you. What she turned you into, and what she wanted you to do. Remember my love, you were a killing monster. You almost killed the girl you love as well as your own flesh and blood." Her voice was sounding like a bad memory that I wanted to always shut out but never could. 

"I don't remember that." I gulped looking away from her face. In my mind that was all blank. I don't remember anything that happen that night when I turned into a blood thirsty monster. It was stuck in my mind on what everyone has told me, and yet I don't even remember it.

"My Dear, please be careful." Kai voice sounded in a pleading way. "I have known you ever since you and your sister were young, for goodness sakes Hatter if I didn't meet Christian I would have been your wife according to our families." She smiled grabbing my face into her hands, staring at me right in the eyes. 

"I can see it…I can see the monster that you really are hidden deeps within your eyes, and I bet if this is another Madison that monster will be out again."

"That is impossible, I have been taking the medication that you have given me…now please what else is there about this girl?" I asked sounding impatient and irritated by all this playing around. 

Kai noticed my feelings and sighed moving her body towards the mirror staring into the dusty glass which she called her home. 

"That's the one bad thing about this mirror…" she started her eyes focused on the glass. "I may be able to get out of it, but I can't leave it or I will die…" her eyes looked dead, and blank no expression what so ever. "Never mind about that…tell me what do you want to know about this girl?" she asked all emotion coming back into her face. 

"What did you say?" I ask looking from my nails to Kai's eyes. 

"What do you want to know my Hatter?" her voice sounded lifeless.

"Where is she from? What is she scared of? How old is she? What are some of her favorite things?" I asked in a hurry overwhelming her with questions.

Kai seemed to laugh thinking about all my questions at once.

"My Hatter, one question at a time…" she smiled leaning her fail, pale body on the edge of the golden mirror. "Let's see?" she closed her eyes trying to think of my angels past. "She is from a place called England… she is scared of not knowing who she is and how to get home, but if you want to know something she is kind of scared of you" those last words seem to fade away to her, but to me they were clear as a bell. 

"Scared of me?" I questioned my eyebrow raising just a hair. "Why would she be scared of me? She seemed ok when I spoke to her."

Kai gave me a small smirk, as she leaned her head on the golden frame. 

"Lover listen to me, she is scared because you're a handsome young man er... Well young to me and you're a very scary person when you first meet people, especially to girls." She spoke with a slight humor added to it.

My eyes moved away from her as I thought about it for a moment. _"I'm I really that scary?"_ I thought in my mind, my gaze slowly coming back to Kai.

"Yes you are, now shall we move on?" Kai yawned at his thoughts, her patience wearing thin as usual when she found something to be boring. "By the way is she sixteen years of age, the age you claim yourself to be." She sighed.

I nodded my head, a broad smile creeping onto my face "Lovely…" I smiled "Anything else that I should know? When I say I want to know everything…I mean everything" I noted pushing the frail witch. 

Kai gave me an evil glare as she was pushed. "She likes flowers, boys, tea, and tea parties. She also fancies that game called Chess…" she said no emotion, just a hard cold stare. "Anything else you need my Hatter?"

I shook my head giving her a small kiss on the head 

"Don't give me that look Kai, you know I love you very much" I laughed at her, giving her a small smirk, but before I could snap my wrist to disappear, Kai grabbed my arm spinning me to her.

"Listen to me love; be careful there is something about this girl that does not seem right. I feel as if Madison is somewhat related, to this creature girl." She spoke as a warning, her voice sounding very stern, but I only smiled with a laugh. 

"Kai this cannot be Maddy had no brothers or sisters." I laughed moving from her hard grip. Her eyes worried me though, her eyes were filled with some type of fear, and Kai never feared no matter what was coming. "You seriously can't be thinking that this girl is related to Madison in some sort of way?" I asked her my voice now turning into the same worried tone. 

Kai shook her head moving from me to the mirror. "I wish I could tell you dear Hatter" she sighed looking into the mirror then back to me. "Be careful get the Queen's job done, and live your life and be with your sister. Take care of her, and for the time being take care of Alice. Maybe I am wrong about her, but most of the time my Hatter you should know…I am never wrong…" she spoke with those last words, and with that the fog came again engulfing her back into the mirror. The once beautiful body of Kai, now a frosty reflection in a dusty mirror once again. 

"I'm warning you just as your sister has and the Queen has, whatever you do, think of you job. Put all personal feelings aside and get the job done. Whatever you do don't fall in love…" she noted one last time, just as my sister did. As she said those words, my heart started to thump, and soon I felt myself on a long walk to my home.

The words of Kai, and my sister rang through my ear on the way to my garden. _"Hatter, please, just don't fall in love with her"_ My sisters words, 

"_Whatever you do don't fall in love…"_ Kai's words as she spoke to me. 

My head hurt from hearing this word of love, and yet every time I heard it, I felt my heart beginning to break even more. The wind helped me clear my head, and the bright moonlight shimmered on the pool of water that lapped against the small rock creatures, which slept so soundly. It was peaceful at night here in Wonderland, and I loved this time of night. Nothing was out except for the small bugs which lit up the path for you to walk on, and the small night frogs which stayed up all night partying on lily pads.


End file.
